Danza de leones
by ch'omak
Summary: Como los dragones, los leones también danzaban, como ellos, ejecutaban una coreografía particular que sólo podía realizarse entre hermanos. El primer baile de amor de Cersei y Jaime.


La luna pendía alto en el cielo, el silencio y la paz reinaban en los pasillos de Roca Casterly, sin embargo en una de las habitaciones una batalla se llevaba a cabo.

La fiera se agazapó sobre la cama esperando tomar por sorpresa a su presa, el bravo caballero no se dejó intimidar, con la espada bien sujeta en la mano, buscó la amenaza que sabía se cernía cerca. Con movimientos lentos y precisos ambos cazadores midieron a su contrincante, buscaban por cualquier movimiento en falso para ir directo a su garganta. El caballero aprovechó el descuido de la bestia cuando sus piernas se enredaron en la sábana.

Con un grito de batalla, el caballero se lanzó sobre ella. Sus manos fueron ágiles y certeras, su ataque la tomó por sorpresa y la fiera rugió al sentir los dedos del héroe recorriéndole la piel.

—¡Basta Jaime! —exclamó Cersei entre risas—, ¡basta, basta!

Jaime no se detuvo, siguió haciendo cosquillas a su hermana mientras ella trataba de alejarlo con los brazos, cuando sus risas alcanzaron un nivel que amenazaba con delatarlos se detuvo y la abrazó.

—Ya, ya —la tranquilizó—, ya te he capturado —ejerció un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo, obligándola a dejar de forcejear—, y no voy a dejarte ir, nunca.

—¡Tonto! Te he dicho que odio las cosquillas —rugió la niña.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera?, ¿que atacara a mi hermanita con golpes?

Cersei comenzó a retorcerse nuevamente en los brazos del otro, era claro que el juego ya no le estaba gustando tanto.

—¡Basta, basta!

Al ver que su hermana amenazaba con ponerse de mal humor la soltó. Cersei se giró dándole la espalda, Jaime supuso que había ido demasiado lejos, esta vez sí la había hecho enojar.

La niña sonrió cuando percibió la indecisión de su hermano, se empeñó en fingir que estaba furiosa, sólo así podría tomarlo por sorpresa. Cuando sintió que Jaime se acercaba, ella se giró hacia él a toda prisa con las manos listas para ser ahora quien le hiciera cosquillas, lo que no esperaba era que Jaime también pensaba hacer lo mismo.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron el juego de la risa obligada con dedos hábiles, no era algo común pero les gustaba escuchar la fuerte risa del otro. El cuello, las axilas, el vientre, la parte trasera de las rodillas, se tenían bien memorizado qué parte arrancaba la risa más fuerte.

Los dedos se perdían debajo de las prendas, recorrían las formas infantiles. Aún no había curvas pronunciadas o músculos firmes que los hicieran diferentes, sólo aquello que yacía entre las piernas de cada uno y habían visto cientos de veces en sus juegos. Y como en esos otros días, pronto la ropa quedó en el piso, los dos se metieron bajo las sábanas jugando nuevamente al dragón y al caballero, aunque esta vez no quedó claro quién era quién, ambos se perseguían y ambos huían.

El calor del largo verano parecía más sofocante que nunca, a pesar de su desnudez y de la ligereza de las sábanas, los dos sentían el asfixiante calor recorrer sus cuerpos. Aún así siguieron jugando entre risas y gruñidos que sólo causaban más risas.

Entonces algo pasó, Jaime la atrapó o ella lo capturó, Cersei lanzó la sábana lejos de ellos y quedaron juntos tal y como llegaron aquel día de su nombre. La luz de la luna iluminó la piel blanca y se ahogó en sus rizos dorados, de ella y él, de la hermana y el hermano.

Como si fuera una eternidad, los dos hermanos se bebieron completa la imagen desnuda de su opuesto. Entonces comprendieron que lo que esos ojos verdes veían no era a otra persona sino la mitad que les completaba, que siempre les iba a completar.

Cersei se hincó y lo miró, Jaime gateó hasta ella y quedaron frente a frente, tan cerca que sus narices podían tocarse, los jadeos de su esfuerzo emanaban vapor que erizaba la piel del otro, a pesar de la agobiante atmósfera, cada uno sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Jaime se inclinó y los labios se unieron, tal y como habían visto muchas veces a sus padres y a las parejas, en un beso torpe y breve. Ampliaron la distancia nuevamente y se miraron con gestos sorprendidos. Jaime se dio cuenta de cómo temblaban sus manos, no supo si de emoción o temor. Cersei sintió un estremecimiento en su interior, uno que sentía cada vez que hacía algo que no le estaba permitido pero no le importó, ahora fue ella quien se acercó y los labios nuevamente se unieron, esta vez más tiempo, un beso más calmado, más lento, como si en ese breve momento hubiera madurado.

Las manos se unieron al juego, aunque ya no había cosquillas, los dedos ansiosos recorrieron la piel que conocían perfectamente, pero ya no era en los juegos infantiles donde al perdedor le dolía el estomago por la risa. Aquí no había derrotado, ambos se sentían ganadores con cada nuevo centímetro de piel que sentían.

Se sintieron exploradores, esos cuerpos que creían conocer a la perfección de pronto se convirtieron en territorios inexplorados y llenos de maravillas. Una curvatura, una prominencia, una lunar, un marca, todo era un motivo para deleitarse. El tacto del otro se volvía el motor de las emociones.

Cuando se cansaron, después de jugar con las sensaciones que el tacto del otro les provocaba, se acomodaron en la cama y él la rodeó con los brazos. Estremecidos por el descubrimiento, quedaron mudos por un largo rato, el único sonido era el de sus respiraciones regulándose, sentían el corazón del otro latir a la par con el propio, primero agitado después relajándose poco a poco.

—Los Targaryen se casan entre hermanos —murmuró Jaime—, ¿nosotros también?

—No sé —respondió Cersei—, podríamos preguntarle a mamá.

La niña no quiso confesarle a su hermano que no podían casarse, por que ella se casaría con el príncipe Rhaegar, pero eso no tenía que saberlo Jaime todavía. Le era encantadora la ingenuidad de su hermano.

—No lo sé, algo me dice que no le gustará saber de esto.

Cersei estaba de acuerdo y se lo hizo saber con una sonrisa, no había nada malo en lo que estaban haciendo, pero por alguna razón esa sensación en su estomago regresó y tomó la mano de su hermano.

—Entonces que sea nuestro secreto —sonrió y apretó la mano de Jaime—, nadie va a saberlo.

Se miraron de frente y compartieron una mirada cómplice que sellaba su pacto, ella le dio un beso en la frente y se acomodó entre sus brazos, poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos, estaban agotados. Además, en la cabeza de cada uno había una revolución y una poderosa revelación: quien yacía a su lado no era _alguien más_ , ellos eran uno y habrían de serlo así por siempre.


End file.
